It’s Always Sunny: Gang Goes Mobile
It’s Always Sunny: The Gang Goes Mobile (also known as It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia: The Gang Goes Mobile) is a upcoming simulation freemium mobile game for iOS and Android, based on It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. The game is developed and published by East Side Games and released on July 15, 2019. Description Tap your way through the worst bar in Philadelphia! Team up with The Gang from It's Always Sunny -- Mac, Dennis, Charlie, Dee, and Frank -- the hilariously dysfunctional, self-obsessed group of friends, and start schemes to launder Frank's dirty money. Play through your favorite scenes from the The Emmy® nominated, acclaimed FXX hit comedy IT’S ALWAYS SUNNY IN PHILADELPHIA, and rake in cash from hilarious schemes and unlock characters, guest stars, and facepalming new adventures. While Mac, Dennis, and Dee bicker and backstab over ways to con fools, Frank tasks Charlie with hiding the clean cash in a safe place. But as each new scheme successfully hits its stride, their plans and profits go up in smoke, as Charlie's favorite “safe place” -- the back-alley dumpster -- goes up in flames. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- GAME FEATURES COLLECT CHARACTERS & GUEST STARS Tap, touch, and play with your favorite characters from the show, like Codpiece Dennis, Man-Spider Frank, Wildcard Charlie, and Ostrich Dee. Your favorite supporting characters are here as well, including The Waitress, Rickety Cricket, Uncle Jack, and more (Rum Ham!!!)! RELIVE EPISODES FROM THE SHOW Play through classic scenes and experience cringe-worthy new adventures. Hang out with The Gang behind the bar, in Mac and Dennis' apartment, and many memorable locations from the show. PLAY WITH DIRTY MONEY Manage Paddy’s Pub and cook up money-making schemes like Kitten Mittens, Virgin Mary Stain, D--- Towels, and more! Help the Gang exploit fools, back stab each other, and give in to their worst impulses! Contact us at support@alwayssunnygame.zendesk.com Like our page: facebook.com/alwayssunnygame Follow us on Instagram: @alwayssunnygame Get updates on Twitter: @alwayssunnygame By downloading this app, you agree to our privacy policy and terms of use, available at: Terms of Service - http://www.eastsidegames.com/terms Privacy Policy - http://www.eastsidegames.com./privacy Please note that this game is free to download and play, but some game items are available for purchase using real money. A network connection is highly recommended to play the game. It’s Always Sunny: The Gang Goes Mobile TM & © 2018 Fox and its related entities. All rights reserved. Characters * Charlie ** Paddy's Charlie (Common) ** Rock Star Charlie (Rare) ** Kitten Mittens Charlie (Rare) ** Wildcard Charlie (Epic) ** Dealer Charlie ** Preacher Charlie * Dee ** Paddy's Dee (Common) ** Dealer Dee (Common) ** Traumatized Dee (Common) ** Drunk Dee (Epic) ** Director Dee ** Gamer Dee ** Ostrich Dee * Dennis ** Paddy’s Dennis ** Bodywork Dennis (Common) ** Rock God Dennis (Rare) ** Dick Towel Dennis (Epic) ** Erotic Dennis (Common) ** Sexy Chart Dennis ** Codpiece Dennis * Frank ** Paddy's Frank (Common) ** Collection Frank (Common) ** Bedtime Frank (Common) ** Lit Frank (Rare) ** Gambling Frank (Epic) ** Pimp Frank ** Man-Spider Frank * Mac ** Paddy’s Mac ** Fireball Mac (Common) ** Dick Towel Mac (Rare) ** Nightman Mac ** Preacher Mac * Matthew Mara (Common) * The Waitress (Common) ** Drunk Waitress * Maureen Ponderosa ** Cat Maureen * Gladys * Lady Dick Towel * The Lawyer * Father O’Grady * Johnny * Anthony * Artemis * Liam McPoyle * Ryan McPoyle * Margaret McPoyle * Jack Kelly * Gail the Snail Schemes * Paddy's Pub (Common) ** Paddy's Dee ** Paddy's Charlie ** Paddy's Dennis ** Paddy's Frank ** Paddy's Mac * Kitten Mittens (Common) ** Kitten Mitten Charlie ** Bedtime Frank ** The Lawyer ** Cat Maureen ** Nightman Mac * EDM (Common) ** Rock God Dennis ** Rockstar Charlie ** The Waitress ** Nightman Lyrics * Exploit Miracles (Common) ** Collection Frank ** Preacher Mac ** Matthew Mara ** Preacher Charlie ** Father O'Grady * Gas Crisis (Common) ** Fireball Mac ** Sexy Chart Dennis ** Frank's Van ** Wildcard Charlie * Deal Stuff (Common) ** Dealer Dee ** Dealer Charlie ** Johnny ** Anthony ** Peter Nincompoop * Dick Towels (Common) ** Dick Towel Mac ** Dick Towel Dennis ** Lady Dick Towel * Bodywork (Rare) ** Bodywork Dennis ** Pimp Frank ** Gladys * Wine in a Can (Common) ** Lit Frank ** Drunk Dee ** Artemis ** Drunk Waitress * Anything Goes (Rare) ** Traumatized Dee ** Gambling Frank ** Liam McPoyle ** Ryan McPoyle ** Margaret McPoyle * An Erotic Life (Rare) ** Erotic Dennis ** Maureen Ponderosa Gallery : TheGangGoesMobile2.jpg TheGangGoesMobile2.png TheGangGoesMobile3.png TheGangGoesMobile4.png TheGangGoesMobile5.png TheGangGoesMobile6.png TheGangGoesMobile7.png TheGangGoesMobile8.png TheGangGoesMobile9.png Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Category:Merchandise Category:Video Games Category:It's Always Sunny: The Gang Goes Mobile